


残响

by WolfyChan



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: M/M, 人彘
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyChan/pseuds/WolfyChan
Summary: 猎龙铠甲x灰烬，人彘操作，人体榨汁有
Relationships: Ashen One/Dragonslayer Armour
Kudos: 2





	残响

**Author's Note:**

> 微博@暗月骑士外派劳务 的约稿

“再怎样庞大的回忆，经过数千年的打磨，也顶多只能发出铁块撞击般的残响。”  
叮叮咚咚，咚咚叮咚。  
传火祭祀场的老铁匠一边絮絮叨叨拉着家常，一边为新来的英雄大人——一名不久前才从墓地里苏醒的灰烬——制造武器。  
“喏，就像你手里这把大剑一样。你捡到的时候，它换过了不知几个主人。在我的锤下，年岁在它身上的印记再塑了。”铁匠灰白得仿佛得了白内障的眼睛半抬着，有一半的视线被翘起来的白胡子盖住，混杂着熔铁的味道与汗气的老人臭，显出一副独属于年长者的、颇为神秘的质朴气味。  
“换而言之，就是这把剑重生了。而主人，就变成你啦。”  
灰烬似懂非懂地点点头，接过了武器。他苏醒的时候对这个世界一窍不通，他醒来的时候对上辈子的事什么也不记得了。  
倘若这位灰烬有任何愿望，他一定想好好完成任务，然后泡完传火祭祀场里所有的美人。这不，他在出发前还喜欢去防火女那边，给那位淡金色秀发的盲女献上殷勤，才肯依依不舍地离开。  
“再会，灰烬大人。”盲女例行公事地施舍她的温柔，如丧衣一般的黑绸缎轻轻抬了抬，“愿火焰指引您的前程。”  
尽管防火女的话并不特别，灰烬的心情却一下子亮堂了起来。他怀揣着大剑，踏上希望的英雄之征程。  
来到洛斯里克城门口的时候，倒下的畸形舞娘已化作一桩幽幽的篝火。身着铠甲的灰烬向水池礼拜，悬垂下的梯子宛若古城的对他的慈悲。他扭动着屁股一步一个台阶爬上去，锁子甲勾勒出他健硕又颇有曲线的臀部。  
在动身之前，灰烬早已听说这地方的守护者，仅仅是一尊铠甲。  
“一尊盔甲，”灰烬腹诽，“又有什么难打败的？人无灵魂，就如废铜烂铁，和群坟中的行尸走肉并无区别。何况空空荡荡的盔甲本身呢？”  
城内宽阔的大理石，是过去此处有人类居住的印记。灰烬到达雾门前时，黑色的太阳高悬正空，边沿的落日余晖染红天际。身着盔甲的矮小骑士（相对于此地居民而言的矮小）深吸一口气，重新擦了擦手里的打磨过的大剑，踏进了空壳铠甲的领地。那具空壳铠甲的名字他先前也打听过了，那就是——  
猎龙铠甲。  
无数巡礼蝶呼啦啦地涌起，它们如蚕虫一般织起了一道盖在古城书库大门上的帷幕，无声地释放着星星点点的黑灰色气体。  
猎龙铠甲闪着雷光，它内部空空如也。每动一下，它身上的钢铁就“哐哐”地响起来。在不断躲避猎龙铠甲攻击的途中，灰烬得以看见它铠甲的细节——显然，这是一幅使用过多年的铠甲。铠甲上头的铁块已经黄成了轻微的古铜色，那把泛着闪电的大斧，上头甚至还有斑驳的青苔痕迹。灰烬还留意到，猎龙铠甲的足部，染着一些甩不掉的污泥。任凭它如何追赶灰烬，如何将灰烬逼得满场乱滚，都掉落不下来的黑色黏稠液体。  
“这是什么……”灰烬自言自语着，“这形状和气味，倒是很像法兰森林里那些冒出来的黑泥巴，有股腐烂尸体泡成的淤泥感。”  
灰烬还在前面不断闪避着，却没有注意到猎龙铠甲在他后头，那只迅捷地向前伸出的手。  
空洞的巨型铠甲与弱小的微型甲胄碰撞着，发出的残响与巡礼蝶的翅膀共振着，发出令人头皮发麻，却又能断断续续成文段的声响。  
「遥远的猎龙记忆，呼唤……呼唤！」空气中弥漫着如此沉闷的响声，如诗如赋，宛若召唤着远古的恶与死亡，「畸形的铠甲不再有主，灵魂……灵魂！我要我的灵魂！」  
随着内部的残响越来越大，那铠甲猛地向前一扑，将它手中的斧头重重地锤在灰烬的臂膊上。灰烬尽管因为钟声而唤醒化形，他的肉体却仍和生前相似，都是会滴出血液、会感到疼痛的肉身。当锋利的斧头砍向他臂膊交汇处的那一瞬，灰烬痛苦地嚎叫了一声，而他眼睁睁地看到自己穿着三层甲胄的左手臂膊被直直地切断，硬生生地飞了出去。  
方才在远处还稀稀拉拉的巡礼蝶，看到灰烬飞出去的肉体，迅速集结成了一片漆黑的云。它们虫豸状的口器长满小牙，那小牙如小型的矛锥，一点点、一寸寸地将那条手臂完全蚕食。  
古城上头悬挂着的黑色太阳向内燃烧与吞噬着。巡礼蝶吃入灰烬的手臂后，释放出更多灰红色的、流弹一般的气体，这浓密的气体使得本已昏沉的、浸染了晚霞的天空更加漆黑了一些。  
“不……不！”灰烬呐喊着，他下意识地捂着自己手臂整齐的断裂处，在地上如落水狗一样，没有尊严地以屁股挪动，向后疯狂逃命。猎龙铠甲的体积巨大。灰烬就算狼狈地不停后退，直至退到平台最边沿，背后直逼万丈深渊为止，他都无法逃过猎龙铠甲庞大身躯在漆黑太阳的照射下所投出的狭长影子。灰烬的体力无法支撑他重新起身，他无助得双脚发软，被猎龙铠甲的大斧砸在地面上锤出的冲击波震得脊椎战栗。  
一步，一步。猎龙铠甲的步伐和它斧头敲打在石板路上一样铿锵作响。透过喙状头盔的横条细缝，灰烬长方形的狭小视野里，倒映着猎龙铠甲庞大的身躯。灰烬只能在原地干坐着，看着猎龙铠甲比他全身还要粗壮五倍的手缓缓地接近他。  
——又要死了。  
死亡对灰烬而言不是什么新鲜事。他曾死于各种酷刑，每次他的死法都稀奇古怪：或是被老鼠们咬死，或是跌落万丈深渊，或是龙吐出的火活活烧死，又或是被巨大的箭羽贯穿腹腔。并且，这样的死往往是一瞬间的事。伴随着几秒钟视野的变黑，巨大的痛苦和惨叫齐发，再又不知过了多久，他变化成一缕灰，又一次落寞而不知所措地站在篝火前。  
于是，灰烬闭上眼。然而，他的终结并没有到来。  
一阵挤压般的恶寒以后，灰烬发觉他整个人都被猎龙铠甲整个捏起，双脚悬在空中。猎龙铠甲太大了，而处于猎龙铠甲蜷缩的手掌正中的灰烬，仿佛一只无助的狗崽一般。  
“你、你干什么……放开我！”灰烬的双手扑腾着，如虫豸一样扭动着自己的身躯，试图从猎龙铠甲的禁锢中挣脱出来。灰烬在把话说出口时便后悔了。对方可是空壳一样的盔甲，所谓盔甲，怎么会回答人的问题呢？  
正如灰烬所想，猎龙铠甲根本没有在乎灰烬的挣扎。它一根根地并拢手指，还用另一只手的大拇指按压了灰烬的头部。粗糙的铜撞击着灰烬的头盔，这只让灰烬觉得浑身的血管、五脏六腑、肠道与脑浆，都快要被挤出来了。由于被擒住了脑袋，他只能吚吚呜呜地惨叫着，遭受着拧压的酷刑。  
这种酷刑当然没有持续太久。猎龙铠甲在捏了大概三分钟后，将手重新摊平。灰烬脱力地倒在巨大的手掌心中，双腿折叠形成内八，手撑在地上，浑身颤抖地上下喘气，试图从刚才的挤压中恢复生机。灰烬实在太小了，他就算整个人跪在巨物铠甲的掌心，却都无法占据它手掌的一半。对比沉默又空洞的猎龙铠甲，身着相似铁质盔甲的灰烬就宛若袖珍的骑士娃娃。  
「灵魂……灵魂！」当巡礼蝶拍打起翅膀，强烈的风袭来，吹得猎龙铠甲内部的金属晃荡，叠加出一种奇异的、如风笛般的声音。灰烬清清楚楚地听到，从猎龙铠甲铁质盔甲的缝隙中，不断回响着「我要我的灵魂！」这样的音节。还没等灰烬琢磨清楚这些词语究竟是怎样如此清晰地被无机质的金属发出来的，灰烬就又一次被拎着后颈的围巾提到半空中。  
他如蝼蚁一般挣扎着，摆动着四肢，却只能眼睁睁地看着猎龙铠甲的几根手指撕扯掉他上半部分的铠甲。猎龙铠甲的粗壮手指在他全身摩挲着，仅仅是弯曲几下手指，就可以将灰烬的胸肌与小腹全部抚摸一遍。某种生物的本能让灰烬明白，那个庞然大物实际上并不想取他的性命。相反，它似乎在找什么东西。  
在又揉又捏的过程中，灰烬的肉体被掐得红一块紫一块，而且这种块状瘢痕还非常大，看起来颇像被车轮碾压过的痕迹。当猎龙铠甲恰好捏到灰烬腰部背包里的存放的魂块时，一缕缕白烟从灰烬的身体附近飘出。  
「……！灵魂！这正是……我所想要的灵魂！」空洞的风声在猎龙铠甲内部吹出类似嚎叫的声音，巡礼蝶扑闪翅膀的频率大幅度上升，使得灰黑色的流弹群更加密集地砸向大理石的地面。  
于是，发现了灰烬这一特性的猎龙铠甲，如同被恶灵附身一般，揉捏的动作更加粗暴了起来。在那一刻，灰烬隐约地意识到，这个怪物或许想要压榨他的灵魂；而正是因为它是怪物，为达到这个目的，它不惜使用最残忍无道、最粗暴简单的方式——挤压，揉捏，乃至剥皮，剔骨——如同食肉动物剥取猎物一般，至肉至血，每一滴都要啃得干干净净。  
灰烬的预感在下一秒很快成了真。猎龙铠甲的手立刻擒住灰烬，试图往里头掏更多的灵魂。为此，猎龙铠甲首先用两根手指，如镊子一般夹住灰烬的右手臂。灰烬还没来得及尖叫，他的右手就连同一块肩胛骨一块被拔下来了。血与肉如干涸的喷泉一样，突然喷出来一些，又及时地缺损了血。那些巡礼蝶又如狼群，一只两只地聚集在血肉飞溅之处，张开虫豸过圆的口器，将那些残渣吞噬干净。  
拔掉右手并没有像刚才一样重新迸发出一些灵魂，这显然出乎猎龙铠甲的意料——那当然了，它刚刚触及到灵魂的部分，并非灰烬的灵魂，只是灰烬在路边捡到的不知名旅人的遗物而已！可惜，没有躯体的铠甲人怎会理解其中区别呢？它只顾撕扯，灰烬对它而言仅仅是压榨出灵魂的小小容器，没有这个，还会有下一个；毕竟，它在这伫立太久了，从失去主人的那一天起，就在这等待了。  
“噢，主人！”徒留在铁器上的记忆如此发出残响，猎龙铠甲仅在共鸣中吐露出这些字眼。失去双手的灰烬仍在挣扎，他的断臂短小又可笑地上下挥舞。他没有明白猎龙铠甲在说什么，正如他无法预判下一刻等待他的惩处又是什么。  
残响还在持续。猎龙铠甲内部的记忆还在不断回放：背后是相似却相比以前较为破败的古城，远处是相似却又相比过去较为孱弱的古龙，面前则是相比过去矮小许多的盔甲骑士。   
在巨大铠甲里刻下的记忆里，有上古的狮子骑士长，有曾经穿着铠甲的英勇骑士。猎龙铠甲身上的伤痕停留在被那位英勇骑士抛弃的那一刻。也正是在那一刻，猎龙铠甲不知怎么的，拥有了浅浅的自我意识。点燃这种自我意识的燃料是灵魂。在某一日，当蝴蝶拍打翅膀的时候，一缕路边莫名其妙的灵魂顺势飘入的猎龙铠甲的核心，使它从懵懵懂懂中清醒过来，直至今日的模样。然而，这也正是猎龙铠甲追求灵魂的原因：它想要活动，想要如过去受骑士操控那般自如行走。为此，它需要灵魂，更多的灵魂。  
一边回放，猎龙铠甲那股撕扯的劲就越大。由于撕扯右手并没有带来更多的灵魂，它的愤怒加深了。它将灰烬的身体扭曲成直角，掀开他大腿侧的锁子甲，再把他的腿如小玩具一般，一次性径直掰断两根。“咔嚓”一声，那两条覆盖着铁质盔甲的短腿也被撕扯下来，同上次一般血肉横飞。灰烬嗓子叫得都哑了，他的神经被疼痛折磨得无法承担更多，这种酷刑只能让他露出嘴巴大张，眼睛凸出而翻白，却发不出任何声音的喑哑模样。涎水与内脏被挤压变形喷出的血水一起从他的嘴角流下，使得他看起来像一条濒死还得了狂犬病的野狗。  
至此，灰烬便失去了四肢，仿佛真正的蠕虫一般，仅剩光秃秃的躯干在可笑地摆动。失去支撑点的他，只能趴在猎龙铠甲的手心里，扭动着上半身，弓起腰部又落下，向前蠕动着，做着垂死挣扎一般的逃脱。  
“我……”濒死的灰烬呢喃着，做着否定性的论证，或是因为某种感知，又或是痛苦到头的呓语，“我的灵魂不是你的……”  
猎龙铠甲内部回响着灰烬的呢喃。由于猎龙铠甲不是任何意义上的血肉之躯，没有任何事情能让它停手。毕竟，它内部的残响如此简单，只希望擒获灰烬，并为了哪怕一丝灵魂，都要把他撕裂至无。  
所以，猎龙铠甲再次提起如棍状、如蠕虫的灰烬，将早已不成人形、浑身滴满了腥臭死人血的小盔甲人，举到巨大的头盔前，用不存在的眼睛凝视。  
灰烬尽管处于痛苦之中，他并未失去视力。倘若被提起时他只感到痛苦，那么与巨大的铠甲对视时，他只感到无穷无尽的恐惧，而这种恐惧远远凌驾于痛苦本身。  
因为，猎龙铠甲的盔甲里头，什么都没有。  
透过头盔的细缝，灰烬什么也没瞧见。那里是空洞，是风，是虚无。  
而那股虚无，刚刚把他凌辱成人彘，此刻又将他如蠕虫一般提起，还以最空的那一面对着他。空洞深深地凝望进灰烬的眼睛，灰烬透过自己头盔的方格，对上了另一个巨大头盔上的方格。  
以往，这样的方格里都会透出另外一对眼睛：或是红色的，或是瞎的，或是凹陷进去的，或是充血的，或是干涸成黄色的。可是没有任何一个怪物或是人，能像猎龙铠甲一样，内部仅仅是一团什么也看不见的空洞。  
空，空，空！  
像气体一样，像风一样，像一切不存在之物那样。  
灰烬恐惧得发出尖叫。  
那股尖叫却透过猎龙铠甲头盔的裂缝，传入猎龙铠甲的内部，在空旷的铁质盔甲中，回荡出无限的残响。  
每一声残响都是灰烬的尖叫。尖叫游走在猎龙铠甲内部的四周，又从四周一个个地回荡回来。尽管此刻仅有一个灰烬被剥至虫豸，仅有一名不死人的灵魂被压榨，从中传出的、无尽重叠的尖叫，却似几千几万人一同受苦一般，如地狱一样的嚎叫。  
巡礼蝶拍打着翅膀，灰红色的天空正如他灰红色的血。灰烬的内心好似洛斯里克的太阳的一样，向内塌陷至最深的黑。绝望如同深渊一般吞噬了他。  
猎龙铠甲空空如也的眼眶看着他。不，灰烬甚至都不觉得这叫做看。他只被一种空虚包围，而空虚操纵着的巨大怪物，则用右臂膊操控的手指，径直地捅入他的腹腔。  
血自然而然地从灰烬的嘴中喷出，五脏六腑中的一些器官，也并行着从腹腔中掉落。灰烬眼前一片昏花，他在恐惧与痛楚中无法动弹，神经被拧断似的使得他发出破音的嘶哑叫声。  
这股叫声，使得一缕青烟从灰烬的嘴边飘了出来。这是灰烬以往死亡时会飘出的灵魂，以前或许会如同烟和风一样消逝，此时此刻却只像石磨上的脐橙，一点一滴被扭出来。  
闻到灵魂的味道后，猎龙铠甲内部的残响再次回荡着满意地咆哮声。它知道这个小蠕虫有它要的；并且，它早就知道。毕竟，千百年来，上万前往洛斯里克大书库的过路人，都是这样被一点点拧出来的。  
此时此刻，灰烬已经叫不出任何声音，因为他的内脏掉出来太多，又因为猎龙铠甲在看到他嘴里飘出灵魂的那一刻，已经把巨大的手指插入他的嘴中。他吚吚呜呜地发出凄厉的尖叫，却也仍用气音发出弥留之际的声音：  
“……你，怪物……你这庞大的身躯永远不会因为我填满。”  
还未等灰烬真正说完这句话，猎龙铠甲的手指便直接把他从嘴部捅穿。穿透的手指经过灰烬的躯干，甚至能从刚刚被开肠破肚的裂口，看到粗大的指尖部分。  
猎龙铠甲的手指扭动了几下，灰烬便整个人从中间断开，上体和下体断裂，还有不少部分直接掉落在地上。而从断裂处又有一些灵魂飘了出来。这次，这些灵魂多了一些。巡礼蝶将断掉又掉落的残肉快速地咬下，仿佛行军蚁一般一点一滴地啃噬肉沫的渣滓。  
在巨大铠甲怪物里，空洞的残响如风一般呼啸着——灰烬死前仅仅听到这些简单的声音。  
那些咆哮中的对话是真的自主意识产生的对话吗？亦或是叮叮咚咚的、独属于盔甲活动时的响声呢？  
灰烬完全无法思考的脑袋里，断断续续地飘过这些疑问。  
紧接着，他的思考便中止了。因为猎龙铠甲彻底拧断了他的脑袋，把他的头盖骨也一并在指尖捏碎了。  
白花花的灵魂慢悠悠地飘了出来。  
那些灵魂如青烟，如篝火蒸腾时冒出的小气团，又如被风扬起的沙尘。  
被拧断的灰烬四分五裂地掉在地上，浑身如烂泥一般被彻底磨碎，像一滩又红又黑的、混杂着铁块的泥泞。当巡礼蝶的翅膀又一次拍打出风时，猎龙铠甲内部的残响又一次咆哮了起来。  
强风吹拂，灰烬的肉体被蚕食，余下的灰飘散在四周，化成黑灰色的粉末。

倘若此时有谁站在洛斯里克城正门的城墙，准会这么感叹几句：  
——今天的洛斯里克，风吹得可真萧瑟啊。  
——是啊，就好像风强劲到吹动了城内的铠甲一般，“叮叮咚咚，咚咚叮咚。”

FIN


End file.
